Passion and Delirium
by KatherinaStone
Summary: Pan ha vuelto a Ciudad Satán luego de estar casi 6 años en New York estudiando para ser entrenadora de deportistas. Sin embargo, ¿cual fue el verdadero motivo que la impuso a irse? ¿Por qué no puede evitar sentirse dolorida cada vez que piensa en él? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué hizo el para que ella se fuera y que hará para que se quede a su lado?
1. 1 De vuelta

Hola! pues esta es una nueva historia. Me gustaría advertirles que esta historia tiene lemons mas adelante y que espero que no les moleste. Como habrán leido, el summary trata de pan y de trunks como pareja principal. Pero como pareja secundaria a Goten y Bra aun que un poco mas leve. Espero que les guste y les mando un besotote. Dependiendo de los reviews y que tanto les guste subiré caps. Las dudas que tengan, mándelas por reviews y las contestare o por PM (mensaje privado) o en el próximo cap :D

**NO roben historias, es malo :)**

_Un beso, Kathy._

* * *

_**De vuelta.**_

La ciudad se ve increíblemente pequeña desde la ventanilla del avión, aunque eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo; después de todo, estoy acostumbrada.

Aun que es increíble la capacidad que tengo para no poder disipar de mi mente el hecho de que lo volveré a ver en cuestión de pocas horas. Soy consciente de que es algo de lo que no puedo escapar y, aunque no soy una persona que escape de los problemas, siento la terrible necesidad de quedarme en New York por el resto de mi vida y no volver jamás.

Claro, ojalá eso fuese tan fácil.

Esta noche tendré que enfrentarme cara a cara con aquello que más temo, la única cosa a la que he escapado, lo único a lo que me da miedo ver e inclusive pensar.

_ Trunks Vegeta Brief._

Todo acerca de él significa para mi nada más que dolor y traición. Y, aunque en una época casi podría haber jurado que lo había superado no fue así. Y tarde en darme cuenta que jamás lo he superado, ni un ápice…

_ El campus de UEPEF (Universidad experimental y politécnica de ejercicios físicos o UPEF) se encontraba abarrotado tanto de alumnos como de profesores. Claro está que, yo no formaba parte de los profesores, estaba haciendo una maestría en mi profesión. _

_-¡Pan! –gritó una voz conocida._

_ Ashley se encontraba corriendo hacia mí como si su vida dependiese de ello sin evitar tropezarse. Es gracioso como alguien que no tiene suficiente coordinación física esté trabajando para ser profesora de Educación Física._

_-El director –tomo una bocada de aire- te necesita en su oficina._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_ Me senté en cómodo asiento individual de cuero vinotinto frente al escritorio. El Dr. O'Connor me miraba expectante._

_-No te asustes, no te he llamado para nada malo –dijo con su voz impasible-. Te he llamado para ofrecerte una oportunidad única._

_ Asentí, esperando a que hablase._

_-Como sabes, la universidad UPEF se caracteriza por la formación de profesionales en todo aquello que tenga que ver con ejercicios físicos. Somos una universidad prestigiosa y con el nombre en alto –hizo una pausa para observar mi reacción, asentí-. Hemos recibido un llamado del agente del deportista Andrés Sato porque necesita un entrenador para las olimpiadas que se realizaran en dos años. Su entrenador ha renunciado._

_ Rebusque en mi cabeza mil veces el apellido Sato. Tenía que tener familiares estadounidenses o americanos para tener un nombre como Andrés, sin embargo el apellido Sato…_

_-Él vive en Ciudad Satán, imagino que conocerás su ubicación ya que naciste ahí. Estuvo un par de años entrenando para tu abuelo Satán sin embargo como sabrás, el Sr. Satán ya no está para entrenar a nadie. Me han pedido buscar al mejor entrenador que haya en la universidad y mi primera elección fuiste tú. Sin embargo, he de consultarlo primero contigo antes de llamarlos. Nos han dado un plazo de una semana para buscarles un entrenador._

_ Asentí, es lo único que pude hacer._

_-Avísame cuando hayas tomado la decisión._

_ Salí como un robot de la oficina y, sin mirar a ninguna parte me dirigí a mi camioneta._

_ ¿Volver a casa? ¿Volver a ver a mi familia? ¿A Bra? ¿A Bulma? ¿A Krilin, Marron N18? ¿A Vegueta? La idea me parecía muy atrayente, no los veía desde que tenía 16 años, luego de graduarme de bachiller…_

_ ¿Ver a Trunks?_

_ La idea revoloteaba en mi cabeza con tal aspereza como si de tragar veneno se tratase. Sin embargo, este es un veneno dulce, rico, tentador y letal._

_ Pero a mí no me interesa si lo veo o no. Ya no me importa. Y se lo voy a demostrar. Me lo voy a demostrar._

_ Saqué mi teléfono y llame a mi madre._

Después de aquel pensamiento me doy cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Yo no tengo nada que demostrarle a él, porque tampoco me interesa lo que piense. Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

He tratado de excusarme con la idea de que esta es una oportunidad de oro. Y si bien, lo es –y no lo dudo-, sé perfectamente que mi motivación para venir aquí no ha sido nada más que el rencor por todo lo que él me hizo.

_ Señores pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Bienvenidos a Ciudad Satán._

Una vez que el avión aterrizó salí con tranquilidad fingida a buscar mi maleta. Presenté mi pasaporte de residente y busqué con la mirada alguna cara conocida, sabía que mis padres vendrían a recogerme.

Y entonces vi un cabello azul característico.

-¡Bra! –grité emocionada y sonreí dirigiéndome a ella.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar.

-Oh dios, hace tanto que no te veo –empezó su discurso- y, tú te fuiste tan de pronto… ¡SON PAN!, vernos vía Skype no es suficiente. Yo… -comenzó a sorber por la nariz-, realmente te extrañé.

De alguna manera Bra tiene la capacidad de transmitir sus sentimientos a otros, así que no pude evitar querer llorar.

-Tranquila Bra, de todas maneras tenía que venir a tu boda en unas semanas. No puedo faltar a la boda de mi mejor amiga y de mi tío –sonreí abrazándola-

-¡No es lo mismo! –Chilló- promete que esta vez te quedaras.

Asentí.

-No me iré –dije en un suspiro y sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Mientras nos dirigíamos al coche de Bra empezamos a charlar tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué mis padres no vinieron? –comente luego de entrar en el convertible rojo.

-Videl dijo que iba a cocinarte un almuerzo especial junto a Chichi y Gohan está terminando unas cosas en . Pero que estará ahí para el almuerzo –comentó encendiendo el auto.

-¿Y tú comeras con nosotros?

-No, tengo que terminar unos preparativos para esta noche. Mamá me hizo prometer que la ayudaría.

Claro, mi fiesta de bienvenida.

Esta noche lo vería.

Hablamos un buen rato acerca de su relación con Goten, también acerca de los preparativos para la boda. Bra quería que yo fuese su única dama de honor ya que Marrón no podría asistir ese día al tener que salir de viaje. Me hizo jurarle que el fin de semana saldríamos a comprar mi vestido de dama de honor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento hace bailotear las hojas de los arboles haciéndolas sonar con ese ritmo tan característico y hogareño al que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. A pesar de haber tenido mi propia casa en New York, claramente. Nada era como venir para acá. No había vuelto luego de irme, siempre terminaba convenciendo a mi abuela, papá y a mamá para ir a visitarme. Y claro, siempre Salí victoriosa.

Toqué el timbre y me aparte un poco de la puerta.

Con mi gran oído pude escuchar a mi madre corriendo desde la cocina hasta la puerta, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de abrir.

-Hija.

Y ahí estaba, como recordaba haberla visto hace un año. Con el cabello corto y esos inmensos ojos azules tan propios de su rostro. Sonríe abiertamente. El pasar de los años había hecho a mi madre menos orgullosa y mostraba sus lágrimas de felicidad como otra sonrisa más. Algo que hubiese sido difícil en el pasado. Tenemos el mismo carácter. Por unos segundos me pregunte si sería como ella en un futuro, pero el pensamiento se difumino cuando me tomo y me abrazo.

-Es bueno tenerte devuelta hija, hace un año que no te veo. Pasa, la comida esta lista; vamos a esperar a Gohan.

Asentí feliz y avance al gran salón donde me encontré a mi abuela.

Corrí y la abrace como cuando era más niña, solo que ahora soy adulta y más alta que ella.

-Oh, mi Pan. Un año parece tanto tiempo. Pero ahora te tenemos aquí por mucho tiempo.

Sonreí.

-Así es, abuela.

Mi madre regreso con jugo un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó en el mueble junto con nosotros.

-¿Cuándo comienzas el trabajo?

-Pasado mañana, mamá. Me dieron dos días para adaptarme y todo lo demás –sonreí-. Hable con mi abuelo Satan y mi dijo que tenía un apartamento en la ciudad que no estaba usando y dijo que me lo regalaría. Quise comprarlo, pero se opuso.

Mi madre se rio.

-Sabes cómo es él.

-Para callarme dijo que usara ese dinero para remodelarlo, así que si no les molesta estaré aquí el resto de la semana mientras arreglan el apartamento.

-Estás en tu casa, hija. Si fuera por nosotros vivirías aquí, pero entiendo tu necesidad de independencia.

.

.

.

Luego de que mi padre llegase –y de un efusivo abrazo junto a un intercambio de palabras-, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo papá?

-Bien. Tu madre y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva capsula pero esta es para transportar cosas como mercancía.

-Pensé que ya no trabajabas en Corporación Capsula, mamá.

-Lo hago, pero desde casa. Así puedo seguir entrenando a los que están en el Dogo de tu abuelo.

-Pero no hablemos de eso –interrumpió mi abuela tomando un bocado de carne-, ¿Qué haras aquí, Pan?

-Entrenaré a un deportista para las olimpiadas que vienen en dos años.

-Oh, ¿Qué deportista?

-Andrés sojo, sota… no recuerdo bien su nombre. Pero tenemos que vernos el martes en el estadio para empezar con el programa de entrenamientos.

-¿Y te pagaran bien? –pregunto mi padre.

-Bastante bien y tendré tiempo para entrenarme a mí misma aparte. Así que no hay problema.

-Bueno hija, está claro que algo como eso vendrá muy bien en tu currículo, pero pensé que estabas estudiando un master.

-Si papá. Pero ya lo termine, me dieron tiempo suficiente para acabarlo. En un principio iba a pedir un traslado a la Universidad Estrella Naranja, pero logré terminar los estudios.

...

Luego de terminar de comer mi abuela se fue a descansar a su casa después de ayudarnos con los trastes. Subí con mis maletas a la habitación y saque todo lo necesario para tomarme una ducha. Tomé la chaqueta de cuero, el jeans negro y la camiseta roja junto a los tacones negros. No iba a ser una fiesta informal pero tampoco lo suficientemente formal como para ir de etiqueta, aunque estoy segura que Bra usará un vestido informal, me parece más cómodo un par de jeans.

Por alguna razón el sonido de la ducha, el contacto con el agua y el olor a shampú hicieron que no pudiese evitar sumirme en mis pensamientos. Aunque no fue tan plural, todo se concentró en una sola cosa, un solo nombre y un solo rostro. Trunks.

Me he debatido un buen rato si realmente quiero verlo o no. Claro que quiero verlo, claro que quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, claro que quiero sonreír, aunque sea falsamente. Sin embargo, fuera de todo eso: claro que quiero no querer verlo.

Ate mi cabello en una cola alta dejando mi pollina suelta para que enmarcaran mi rostro acorazonado. Algo de lápiz debajo de mis ojos y un brillo color piel natural.

Observo mi silueta en el espejo de cuerpo completo y luego de decidir que me veo lo suficientemente bien decidio bajar para irnos.

Sigo siendo una persona que prefiere usar pantalones a vestidos. Las luchas antes que ir de compras y todas esas cosas. Forman parte de mí, de Pan Son Satán, sin embargo ya no soy la misma niña que era cuando tenía 16, que usaba la ropa dos tallas más grandes y no le importaba nada de eso. Sigue sin importarme, pero tuve que aprender que la imagen de afuera también es importante, aunque no tanto como la de adentro. Ya no soy la misma niña de cuando él rompió mi corazón.

-¿Lista? –pregunto mi madre con su vestido casual rojo.

Asentí.

Pude escuchar la tenue música desde afuera, mi madre se acercó y toco el timbre.

Al abrirse la puerta vi a Bulma sonriente con una camisa cuello tortuga negra y unos pantalones a juego.

-¡Pan!, dios que grande estas –sonrió- estas hecha toda una mujer. Muy hermosa.

-Y tú no cambias, Bulma. Estas preciosa, como siempre –conteste, ella sonrió

La abrace y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora.

Y entonces lo veo.

_ Trunks._

Siento su ki aproximarse cada vez más, juro por kamisama que jamás he estado más nervioso y asustado. Hoy hablare con ella. Hoy le aclarare todo aquello a lo que no me dio chance de aclararle.

El timbre suena y mi madre se acerca a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hey, te estaba buscando. Hermano, necesito que me acompañes a comprar el traje para la boda. ¿Vamos el fin de semana? –comento Goten a mi lado, pero casi no lo podía escuchar-, no le digas a Bra que aún no he comprado el traje. Me matara lentamente.

-Si, si…

Noto que mi madre se hace a un lado.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora.

El mundo se detiene.

Y entonces la veo.


	2. 2 Tratando de explicar lo inexplicable

Bueno, bueno.. este es un capitulo un poco corto, lo que pasa es que estaba algo inspirada y queria que supieran (mas o menos) que pasa con Trunks y Pan. Y bueno, aun que solo hasta ahora tengo un reviews y un fav, por algo se empieza, no? Asi que trato de no deprimirme y escribir para aquellas dos personas que me han dado a conocer que les gusta lo que escribo (**Panny2012 y DbzFan-ns)** -lean abajo- :). Ahora, quiero aclarar unas cosas:

Si bien, segun investigue en Dragon Ball Wiki (no me acordaba de algunas cosas) Pan tenia de 14 a 15 años en DBGT, asumire que tenia 14... Mientras que Trunks tenia de 28 a 29. Digamos que tenia 28 (para hacer menor la diferencia de edad xD)... Se llevan 14 años... Lo que me parece bastante D: Por que aqui Pan se graduo con 16 (a punto de cumplir los 17, lo que es normal en mi pais) y se fue a estudiar, y la carrera duro d años, asi que debemos asumir que ahora tiene entre 22 casi cumplir los 23. Por otro lado, Trunks tenia 30 cuando Pan se fue y ahora tiene 36.

Por otro lado se estipula (y hay pruebas segun el dragon ball GT y la batalla de los dioses) que para el final de Dragon Ball GT Bra tiene 10 años. Por lo que obviamente es menor que Pan. Sin embargo siempre la he visto como una hermana mayor de Pan (aja xD) asi que le aunmente la edad a 25, espero que no os confunda ese cambio.

Sin mas que decir, un beso :D

* * *

_Mi corazón va a mil por hora._

_Y entonces lo veo._

_Trunks._

_Siento su ki aproximarse cada vez más, juro por kamisama que jamás he estado más nervioso y asustado. Hoy hablare con ella. Hoy le aclarare todo aquello a lo que no me dio chance de aclararle._

_El timbre suena y mi madre se acerca a la puerta para abrirla._

_-Hey, te estaba buscando. Hermano, necesito que me acompañes a comprar el traje para la boda. ¿Vamos el fin de semana? –comento Goten a mi lado, pero casi no lo podía escuchar-, no le digas a Bra que aún no he comprado el traje. Me matara lentamente._

_-Si, si…_

_Noto que mi madre se hace a un lado._

_Mi corazón va a mil por hora._

_El mundo se detiene._

_Y entonces la veo._

_**Tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.**_

He viajado por el mundo, he visto modelos profesionales, he salido con ellas… Pero nada se compara con ella.

Habría que inventar palabras nuevas y, aun así, me quedaría corto.

¿Cursi? ¿Yo? Jamás, ni por el mas mínimo ápice. Jamás he sido del tipo de hombres que regalan rosas y corazones de chocolates. Pero soy consciente que por_ ella_ eso cambiaria.

Joder Pan…

Esos jeans negros marcaban desde sus muslos hasta su cintura, mostrando su musculatura y su bien definido cuerpo. Y dios, sus pechos pequeños y firmes… y ese abdomen delgado…

Sin embargo nada de esto me sorprendió más allá que lo que vi cuando subí mi mirada hasta arriba, donde me encontré con sus ojos increíblemente negros y profundos, examinándome. Encontré un destello de dolor en su mirada, pero no opaco la curiosidad y la felicidad.

Está claro que, si hay alguien que puede leer todas y cada una de sus expresiones: soy yo.

-Trunks, Junior tiene hambre –chillo una voz femenina a mi lado.

Los ojos de Pan se agrandaron y sin más, se fue a saludar a Goten.

Me tomo unos cuantos segundos recuperarme y dirigir mi vista hacia Emi. Sonrei falsamente y asentí en su dirección.

-Junior tendrá que esperar un poco más, dentro de poco comenzara la cena.

Cambio su peso de un pie a otro con aire exasperado.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?

-La llegada de una amiga muy cercana a mi familia.

Frunció el ceño.

-Aja – comenzó-. ¿Por qué no hemos celebrado nuestro embarazo? ¿Junior no es tan importante como una recién llegada?

Trate de contener mi rabia hacia la madre de mi futuro hijo.

-Cuando nazca lo celebraremos, Emi.

Escucho como gruñe por lo bajo, sin embargo no dice más nada hasta la hora de la cena.

_Pan_

Con el corazón encogido y conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos, me senté en la mesa. Desgraciadamente frente a él. Por lo menos, corrí con la suerte de estar al lado de Bra, por lo que podría tratar de ignorarlo.

Bulma se levantó elegantemente aclarándose la garganta y miro a todos los invitados, que no eran tantos. Es una reunión con los más cercanos a la familia, después de todo.

-Solo quería decir que me siento inmensamente feliz de tenerte de vuelta, Pan –se dirigió a mí-; así como todos los que estamos presentes, te hemos extrañado. Siempre te he considerado una hija más y siempre será así. Estás en tu casa, querida. Con tu familia que somos todos nosotros. Y sé que…-trató de controlar las lágrimas-, Goku está contento de vernos juntos de nuevo: los guerreros Z. Y, si hay algo sé que diría de estar aquí…-sorbió por la nariz melancólicamente, la imite llorosa-, es que está orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, Pan –alzo la copa con champagne-, todos estamos orgullosos de ti. Te hemos visto crecer y, ahora que veo en lo que te has convertido no puedo evitar sentirme melancólica. Porque me doy cuenta que todos han crecido, que ya no son los mismos niños de hace unos pocos años. Mucho éxito en tu carrera, Pan –sonrió-, cada vez que necesites a alguien sabes que todos estamos aquí para ti. Te amamos, ¡Salud y bienvenida de nuevo!

Entonces todos se levantaron y la fina música de bach es interrumpida por el tintineo de las copas al chocarse, le sonreí a Bulma con los ojos vidriosos por sus palabras e intercambiamos una mirada rápida, abrace a Bra antes de chocar la copa con ella y a Goten quien se encuentra al lado de su sobrina.

No se cómo de un momento a otro acabe mirando a Trunks, con la copa levantada ambos.

-Salud, Pan. Te has convertido en toda una mujer esplendida –sonrió.

Me trague el orgullo, trate de despedirme de mis sentimientos y, lo observe detenidamente con los ojos abiertos. Aún no ha retirado la copa, está esperando a que la choque con él.

_Está en todo su derecho de crear una familia…_ Tú te fuiste, me reprendí internamente.

Tome aire de donde no pude, porque momentáneamente me siento sofocada:

-Salud, Trunks Brief. Tú también te has convertido en un gran hombre y futuro padre de familia –observe de reojo a su mujer cuya cara me es terriblemente conocida, nos veía con una mirada pedante y luego volví la mirada a él-, por fin has sentado cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la reunión paso sin problemas. Goten y yo habíamos quedado ir el fin de semana a comprar su traje de novio –me hizo prometer no decirle nada a Bra-, así que iré con él luego de comprar mi vestido de dama de honor… Ya veré como de deshago de Bra…

Trunks había estado un poco apartado, inclusive de Emi –sí, tuve la "dicha" de conocerla… Trunks no pudo haber embarazado a alguien peor porque seguramente no consiguió mejor candidata al narcisismo y estupidez que ella-… tal vez soy dura con ella, sin embargo no lo seria si tuviese por lo menos dos dedos de frente. Espero que Trunks haga bien el papel de padre, porque con una madre como esta, se necesitara toda la ayuda del mundo.

Por otro lado, Emi parece no tener ni el más mínimo conocimiento acerca el hecho de que el padre de su hijo, la familia de él, sus amigos –y su hijo- son sayayines. Inclusive, me pregunto quiénes son los "Guerreros Z", a mí me reconoció por mis apellidos Son y Santan. Conoce pues, como todos en la ciudad, quienes son mis abuelos. Pero, aun asi, nadie sabe que mi abuelito Goku es sayayin, creen que es un guerrero muy fuerte… aunque no estén tan alejados de la realidad.

-Pan, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto atrás de mí.

Ambos estamos en la terraza de Corporacion Capsula.

-Claro –me incorpore con una sonrisa falsa-, dime.

-Yo… no quiero que haya problemas entre los dos.

-No los hay –conteste rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me evitas, entonces? –Pregunto acercándose-, ¿me tienes miedo?

Sacudi la cabeza, alejando esa idea de mi mente.

-No lo tengo.

-Escucha Pan. Se el motivo por el que te fuiste… y sé que nada justificara lo que hice… yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada…

Me tape las orejas como una niña.

-No me debes explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Se acercó más y me tomo la mano. Un gesto del cual no quise deshacerme.

-Te las mereces, siéntate –comenzó con un ademan.

-Habla. No tengo toda la noche.

Tomo aire y sorprendentemente yo también lo hice al unísono.

-Veras…

-¡Pan! –Grito mi padre a lo lejos, mirándome- ¡nosotros nos vamos!

Mire a Trunks con una expresión serena.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos así. Cada quien por su lado, justo como debía ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Trunks_

Firma, cello, firma, cello, firma, cello, firma, cello…

Maldicion, ¿Cuándo se supone que terminare estos papeles? No puedo hacerlo tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permite por que los dañaría.

Firma, cello, firma, cello, firma…

¿Qué estará haciendo Pan?... Tome mi iPhone y me voy directamente a contactos.

_Pan Son Satán._

Observe detenidamente su numero, como si tratase de memorizar cada cifra. O tal vez, tratara de encajar cada numero con la personalidad de ella.

Dejo el teléfono sobre los papeles que estaba firmando hace unos minutos y me encuentro mirando al suelo de granito, con la mirada perdida, repasando los sucesos de ayer, uno por uno en mi cabeza.

_-Veras…_

_-¡Pan! –gritó Gohan desde la sala, sabiendo que lo escucharíamos- ¡nosotros nos vamos!_

_Me observo durante una fracción de segundos._

_-Es mejor que lo dejemos así. Cada quien por su lado, justo como debía ser –y vi cómo se alejaba mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas._

Sin embargo, no me detendré ahí, claro que no. Seguire intentando. Buscare una manera de aclararle las cosas con Emi, de hacerle entender que yo no la engañe…

Torcí el gesto antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar.

Firma, cello, firma, cello, firma, cello, firma, cello…

* * *

Bueno, este cap iba a ser mas largo, pero lo dividí en dos xD asi que el proximo lo estare subiendo esta semana. Me despido, bye, bye.


	3. 3 Nuevo

Hoooolaaaaa, aqui llego yo con un nuevo cap :D .. Lamento haber tardado D: Pero he estado FUL, enserio :c. Pero aqui estoy o/ Bueno quiero darle las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazon a quienes me hicieron saber que les gusta lo que escribo :3 **DbzFan-ns** me alegra que continuases siguiendo mi historia :D Habran muchisimos giros que estoy segura que no veras venir :D Jajajajaja no trates de intuir nada para que asi todo te tome por sorpresa. Trate de mandarte PM, pero parece que los tienes desactivados :/

**Kattie88** Me encanta que te guste, como te dije en el PM seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeras que tipo de errores son los que has notado, me ayudaria un montonooon. En cuanto a tu problema con los narradores la aclarare aqui.

Para todos los lectores quiero aclarar lo siguiente.

Esto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- significa un cambio de escena por asi decirlo. Originalmente constaba de unos dos o tres espacios hacia abajo pero fanfic no me los permite. Asi como las sangrias, consa que acostumbrlo a hacer.

Los nombres de los personajes en _cursiva y subrayada_ significaran un cambio de narrador y siempre iran acompañados de un -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¿si? Es como lo que dices por aqui "Pov"

Otra cosita: Se que mis caps son cortos lo lamento muchisimo, trato de hacerlos largos y siento que salen largos y luego estan cortos... ¿Podrian darme un aproximado de letras que significaria largo? Me ayudaria a complacerlos bastante. Este cap es como un complementario. Orignalmente este cap es parte de anterior pero no me dio chance de escribirlo porque aquel dia estaba llegando del medico y realmente tenia ganas de subir cap.

Este cap tampoco es muy largo por la misma razon.

Otra cosilla: En este capitulo aparece Andres si? que a partir de aqui formara parte de nuestra historia asi que, quiero que visitéis en Google Imagenes y pongan Señor Bingley, orgullo y prejuicio o Mr Bingley el es en quien me inspire (fisicamente) para hacer a Andres.

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

**No roben historias.**

Kat(:

* * *

_Sin embargo, no me detendré ahí, claro que no. Seguire intentando. Buscare una manera de aclararle las cosas con Emi, de hacerle entender que yo no la engañe…_

_Torcí el gesto antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar._

_**Nuevo.**_

_Trunks_

Mire el reloj por enésima primera vez el día de hoy. Supuse que para estas horas habría terminado todo el trabajo, pero me ha tomado más de lo que pude estimar.

Toc, toc.

Levante la cabeza en dirección de la puerta.

-Sr. Brief; está aquí el Gerente de operación y ventas para su reunión privada.

-Hágalo pasar, Jasmine. Y búscame un té.

-¿Negro o verde?

Frunzo el ceño. Realmente no me interesa el color del té, quiero tomar algo caliente.

-Mejor chocolate –compongo mi postura -, y café para el Sr. González.

-Enseguida –contesta con un asentimiento antes de irse.

Entonces entra en Sr. González y solo kamisama sabe cuánto durará esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pan_

El sol se asomó por mi ventana, traspasando la cortina azul celeste, molestándome. Abro un solo ojo y observo el reloj.

7:30am

¡JODER!, se supone que tengo que estar allá a las ocho en punto. Bien hecho, Pan. Tu primer día como entrenadora y llegas tarde. Me reprendo mentalmente.

Volé –literalmente- hasta el baño y me metí de cabeza en la ducha, desvistiéndome en el camino. Una vez echo, corrí a por una lycra de ejercicio negra y una camiseta del mismo color. Tome el pequeño bolso cruzado que había arreglado un día antes y corro a la cocina.

Casi puedo ignorar el olor a huevos revueltos que inundaron mis fosas nasales. Casi.

-Estas muy enérgica hoy, Pan –comenta mi padre sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Voy tarde –comento, tomando el jugo de naranja y bebiéndolo todo.

-¿Si ya vas tarde por que no desayunas con calma? –pregunta mi madre, dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-No quiero llegar más tarde.

Mi padre frunce el ceño y menea la cabeza con desaprobación, sin embargo no dice nada y me voy.

Opto por irme volando con el plan de des-encapsular el coche cuando este cerca.

No puedo evitar mirar el reloj cada cierto tiempo, iba cinco minutos tarde, podría decir que había tráfico para entrar a Ciudad Satán ¿no?

Entonces noto su ki…

No es como si no notase su ki siempre, porque lo hago. Es solo que lo siento cerca.

Observe detenidamente el edificio industrial de Capsula Corp y me acerco un poco, sin embargo no logro divisar sus cabellos lilas. Siguiendo su ki más detenidamente me acerco al cristal donde lo vi.

Ese traje negro… realmente es imposible que a Trunks no le quede bien algo. Todo encaja a su cuerpo como, si de pronto todos los diseñadores trabajaran con el como inspiración. De ser así, es algo que realmente no me sorprendería. Al final y al cabo, Trunks es la belleza, la sensualidad y la elegancia personificada.

¿Pero qué…

Me alejo volando lo más rápido posible como si escapase de mis pensamientos, como si estos no fueran más rápido que yo aunque en realidad si lo son, sabiendo también que él puede detectar mi ki y, al llegar cerca del estadio aterrizo para sacar el coche.

Conduzco unas dos manzanas antes de llegar al estadio enorme y azul. Bajo del coche con mi bolso y me encamino para pasar.

-Lo siento, está cerrado. Solo para entrenamientos –dijo el guardia.

Tome de la cartera mi credencial de entrenadora y se lo mostré.

-Vengo a entrenar a Andres Sato.

Se apartó con un ligero asentimiento y me dejó pasar.

Me encamino hacia el largo pasillo encontrado en la parte de abajo del estadio, donde los jugadores y deportistas siempre se preparan. Me encuentro con unos cuantos entrenadores y deportistas y continúo caminando. Todos me miran como si no tuviese nada que hacer ahí, como si tal vez no perteneciese al mundo del deporte.

Já.

Él dijo que me encontraría en el vestidor tres…

Entonces llego y abro la puerta, encontrándome con varios casilleros, una pequeña nevera, equipo para ejercicio y un spa para pies. Sentados, se encuentran dos hombres charlando tranquilamente.

Carraspeo.

El trigueño se levanta de su asiento seguido de una chica más baja.

-Soy Andrés y ella es mi nutricionista Aiko, un placer Señorita Pan –ambos me ofrecen la mano y las acepto gustosa.

-Siento llegar tarde. Por favor díganme Pan –comenté mirándole a ambos.

-¿Empezamos?

-Si –comentó Aiko-, luego hablaremos sobre la dieta que deberás tomar, Andrés. Necesito que crees una especie de horario con los ejercicios que hará cada día –comento esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Asiento y nos encaminamos a la parte de afuera.

-Bueno yo los dejo. Pan, aquí está mi número y mi correo para que me pases el horario –dijo tendiéndome una tarjeta que guarde en el bolso.

La vimos marcharse.

-Entonces, ¿Qué empezaremos a hacer?

Saque de la mochila un silbato y me quite la chaqueta de deporte dejándome la camiseta climacool.

-Comenzaremos con estiramiento y movimiento. Memoriza cada uno de ellos. Por lo general hare los ejercicios contigo pero habrán veces en las que evaluare tu desempeño y necesito que aprendas cada ejercicio.

Asintió y comenzamos con el estiramiento.

Andres es blanco, alto con unos ojos increíblemente azules y el cabello pelirrojo, casi naranja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo entrenadora?

-No mucho, unos meses.

Abre los ojos como platos antes de cambiar de posición conmigo.

-Si.

-Me dijeron que tienes experiencia –comentó dudoso.

-La tengo. Solía entrenar con mis abuelos. Y ayudaba a mi abuelo Satán en el dojo.

-Wao, tienes experiencia.

-Sí, pero más que todo en las artes marciales. Escogí esta carrera para ser más adelante entrenadora y profesora de artes marciales.

-Entiendo…-hace una larga pausa-, ¿tú no eres la hija de Son Gohan?

-Ajá.

Para en seco.

-¿Él no es el niño que estaba en la pelea con cell junto a tu abuelo Satán?

-Si…

-Debes ser muy fuerte, Pan. Provienes de una familia de guerreros.

-Así es…

Continuamos un rato en silencio, comienzo a hacer movimiento una vez terminada la elongación.

-¿Y tú? –Rompo el silencio luego de un rato-, ¿haces algo además de ser deportista?

Asiente mientras mueve los brazos.

-Voy por el último semestre de medicina. Soy pediatra y estoy a punto de graduarme de cirujano.

Wow.

-No has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh?

Ríe, formándose unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Para nada –sonríe-, entre a la universidad justo después de graduarme de bachiller. A mis veintiséis año ya tengo la vida planeada –prosigue-, si alguna vez llego a lesionarme o no puedo seguir con el deporte, siempre tengo un sustento.

-¿Así que no lo ejerces?

-Claro, me apasiona –comenta-, amo los niños y la medicina. Soy médico los fines de semana, es ventajoso recibo muchos pacientes ya que casi nadie es medico los fines de semana y opera esos días.

-¿Así que no practicas los fines de semana?

-No –comentó sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde de charlas y de ejercicio, estábamos sentado en las gradas, tomando algo de gatorade y charlando sobre el ejercicio.

-Aiko es un poco odiosa, pero es buena en lo que hace.

-Eso es lo que importa –digo.

-Es precisamente lo que pienso –concuerda-, pero una persona que trabaja con el público no debería ser así.

-Tal vez tenga sus razones.

-Es posible –comenta con tono pensativo-, pero si tiene algún problema debería ser malhumorada con quienes son los culpables de su problema, en caso de haber culpables. No con las personas que son ajenas a todo eso.

Asiento, tomando un trago de gatorade de uva.

-Le has dado vueltas al asunto –afirmo.

-Así es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Trunks_

Unas cuantas horas.

Me levante y estire las piernas caminando por la oficina.

No puedo creer que he estado unas cuantas horas con el Sr. Gonzales hablando de negocios. Que suplicio.

Observo la hora rápidamente. 11:46am

Pongo a invernar la computadora y tomo las llaves del coche antes de salir de la oficina.

-Voy a salir a almorzar, que nadie me llame hasta que llegue –comento de camino al ascensor lo suficientemente alto como para que mi secretaria escuche.

Entro en el ascensor provocando que todos los que se encontraban dentro se fueran y me apoyo en el cristal.

Saco el iPhone y le escribo un rápido mensaje a Bra.

_¿Qué se le antojara comer…?_

Salgo del elevador y me dispongo a caminar al coche cuando mi teléfono suena.

Sonrió y camino con más ganas de verle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaciono y me quedo ahí, a la espera de verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pan._

Andres echa un vistaso rápido a su reloj rápidamente y me mira.

-Creo que ya debemos terminar, tengo clases un poco temprano hoy.

Asiento.

-¿No vas a almorzar?

-Lo hare allá –contesta sonriente. Siempre sonríe.

-Hasta mañana.

-Te acompaño a tu coche

-Claro.

Sumidos en un silencio lo bastante cómodo caminamos hasta el aparcamiento.

-Lindo coche –dice admirando el audi.

-No es mío. Me lo presto mi madre hasta que me compre mi coche este finde.

-¿Aun no has terminado de llegar?

-No –contesto mientras niego con la cabeza-, aún tengo que conseguir apartamento.

Andres se acerca a mi y me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hasta mañana, Pan. Que tengas un lindo día y buen provecho.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Buen provecho, Andres. Hasta mañana.

Le observo fijamente,

-¡Pan! –grita una voz conocida.

Bruscamente me volteo y mis piernas tiemblan como si estuviesen auto-programadas para hacerlo cada vez que le escuchase.

Trunks se acerca a mí y me observa serio pero amigable, sin percatarse de Andres.

-Pasaba para invitarte a comer, ¿me acompañas?

Sin más remedio, asiento en respuesta.

-Trunks, él es Andres –luego me vuelvo al aludido -: Andres, el es Trunks.

Ambos intercambian una mirada rápida y se dan la mano.

-Un placer –comenta Trunks.

-Igualmente –contesta-, nos vemos mañana Pan –dice antes de alejarse.


	4. 4 Recuerdos

Hola:) Aqui vengo con un nuevo cap. En este capítulo sabréis con exactitud qué pasó para que Pan se fuera y también habrán unas sorpresas que supongo que no lo esperaban xd.

En unos capítulos mas les tendré una sorpresa y a esta le seguirán MUCHÍSIMAS MAS. Me alegra que les agrade lo que escribo y un beso.

**NO ROBEN HISTORIAS.**

Kr :*

* * *

_Andres se acerca a mí y me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Hasta mañana, Pan. Que tengas un lindo día y buen provecho._

_Le devuelvo la sonrisa._

_-Buen provecho, Andres. Hasta mañana._

_Le observo fijamente,_

_-¡Pan! –grita una voz conocida. _

_Bruscamente me volteo y mis piernas tiemblan como si estuviesen auto-programadas para hacerlo cada vez que le escuchase._

_Trunks se acerca a mí y me observa serio pero amigable, sin percatarse de Andres._

_-Pasaba para invitarte a comer, ¿me acompañas?_

_Sin más remedio, asiento en respuesta._

_-Trunks, él es Andres –luego me vuelvo al aludido -: Andres, él es Trunks._

_Ambos intercambian una mirada rápida y se dan la mano._

_-Un placer –comenta Trunks._

_-Igualmente –contesta-, nos vemos mañana Pan –dice antes de alejarse._

_**Recuerdos.**_

-¿Entonces? –hablo algo asqueada.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No.

-Pan…

-No tenías que tratar así a Andrés.

-No lo trate de una manera especial.

-Sí, claro.

-Además…-comento alentando el paso hasta pararse, de camino al coche-, si lo trato mal, ¿qué?

-Eres un maleducado.

-¿Y?

Me cruzo de brazos y lo observo.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Brief.

-Muchas cosas no conoces de mí, Son.

-Parece que esto nos llevara un rato…

En silencio, seguimos caminando, encapsule el coche de mi madre y me subí a su camioneta con él.

El viaje no fue incomodo, tampoco demasiado cómodo. Sin embargo decidí evitar decir algo hasta que llegamos al restaurante cantonés.

-Estoy muy informal para esto, Trunks.

Se quitó el paltó gris y me lo ofreció luego de que el frio del aire acondicionada pegara en mi piel medio sudada.

-Ya no estás tan informal –rio.

-Ja, ja.

Sonríe y el mesero nos lleva a una mesa un tanto alejada de la multitud.

-Señor Brief, señorita –saluda con un gesto en la cabeza-, aquí tienen sus cartas, ¿desean tomar algo?

-Vino tinto –comento Trunks sin pensarlo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Nestea.

Asintió sin poner ninguna replica y se marcha.

-Voy a ponerme algo de maquillaje.

Voy al lavado y lentamente me observo el semblante.

No puedo creer que este aquí con Trunks.

No puedo creer que este aquí con el padre de dos niños.

No puedo creer que este aquí con mi primera persona. Mi primer todo.

El sentimiento de frustración inunda mi cabeza. Quiero besarlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero tocar su cabello con toda la libertad del mundo. Quiero…

_Quiero muchas cosas._

…Y una es tan difícil como la otra.

Dios, sus labios. No puedo dejar de verlos, aun siento su contacto con los míos.

Entonces, en medio de toda la confusión unas imágenes golpean mi cabeza como un par de cachetadas.

_Él besándola._

_Él arrullándola._

_Él acariciando su estómago._

Trunks se convirtió en padre aun estando conmigo. Y no me embarazo precisamente a mí, sino a Emi.

_-Pan…-no quería que te enteraras de esta manera. Yo te amo…_

_-Cállate! –Grite a todo pulmón- ¡vete! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ya has hecho demasiado!_

_Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Trunks, rodando por sus mejillas calientes._

_-No lo entiendes…_

_-Tampoco quiero entenderlo –me levanto sin molestarme en limpiarme las lágrimas-, así que no te molestes en explicarme._

_Entonces, alzo vuelo lo más rápido posible, tratando de esconderme entre las nubes y la penumbrosa noche._

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Y a esta le siguieron muchas más.

Jamás he podido evitar llorar cuando hablo de esto. Cuando se lo comento a Bra o cuando pienso en ello. Cada maldito 18 de Enero, cuando se supone que cumpliríamos años de novios… Mi cerebro auto programó mi cuerpo para llorarle puntualmente casi todas las noches.

Coloco algo de lápiz negro debajo de mis ojos, polvo color piel y rubor rosado y salgo hasta acercarme a la mesa, tratando de fingir que no he llorado.

Trunks está hablando por teléfono con rostro fastidiado.

-Si Emi, ajá. Ajá. –comenta mientras asiente.

Luego cuelga y me observa con atención.

-Has cambiado mucho, Pan.

-Tu no.

Sonríe.

-Me alegra escuchar que no me han salido arrugas –bromea.

-Dudo que eso pase

Continúa observándome tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

-Divertido –sonrío-, Andres es muy bueno para ser un humano simple.

Se encoje de hombros.

-¿Y tu trabajo? –pregunto.

Toma aire profundamente y toma un largo trago de su vino.

-Monótono.

-Tal vez deberías cambiar de ambientes.

-Tal vez.

El silencio vuelve a reinar hasta que uno de los dos habla.

-Trunks…

-Pan…-interrumpe

Ambos sonreímos penosos. Tomo un sorbo de mi nestea.

-Habla tú –digo.

Vuelve a tomar aire como por novena vez desde que llegamos y junta sus manos sobre la mesa. Entonces, me observa directamente a los ojos con esos ojos tan azules. _Tan suyos…_

-Quiero aclarar contigo todo, Pan –comienza-. Aunque no quieras saber más de mí. Aunque ya no sientas nada. Necesito aclararlo todo.

Tomo un bocado de aire esta vez y asiento con lentitud.

-Yo nunca te engañe…

-Trunks, no sigas…

-No Pan, tienes que escucharme.

Asiento, dudando de mi voz.

-¿Recuerdas que yo estuve con alguien antes de ti? –Dijo sin esperar mi respuesta-, en noviembre. Era Emi. Ella fue mi novia, por así decirlo… Aunque ambos sabemos que nada de lo que tuve fue serio hasta que llegaste tú.

Hago una seña para que prosiga.

-Luego de que comenzáramos a tener algo, dos meses después exactamente, Emi vino a mi departamento a hablar conmigo.

Me levanto de la mesa, incapaz de escuchar nada más.

-Pan, escúchame.

Niego con la cabeza, aprentando los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Entonces él se levanta y me observa hacia abajo.

-Ella no traía buenas noticias…

Aprieto los puños y una lluvia de imágenes llega a mí.

-No, no, no...

-Yo te amo Pan, soy incapaz de engañarte.

Abro los ojos y me derrumbo.

Tomo mi cartera y corro hacia afuera ignorando a quienes me ven, justo al aparcamiento de autos. Me escondo detrás del primero que veo y comienzo a llorar sin controlarlo.

_18 de febrero, dos meses de novios. No podía contener la felicidad que crecía en mi interior cada vez que pensaba que Trunks y yo estamos juntos._

_Lo amo_

_Me ama._

_Nos amamos._

_Saludo al recepcionista del edificio y camino al ascensor, entonces marco pent-house. La música acogedora y conocida del elevador me acompaña junto a mis soñadores pensamientos y doy un vistazo rápido alrededor._

_Sonrojada, observo la pared de enfrente, encontrándome con unos recuerdos que no deberían ser aptos para una niña de 16 años, pero no me importa._

…_Trunks tomándome contra esa pared mientras con la otra mano cubre la cámara de seguridad y mis gemidos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos y son un alterno entre su nombre y el pedirle más…_

_Acalorada, salgo del ascensor y me quito la camisa de camino tirándola en el suelo de la sala. Hago lo mismo con mi falda y me quedo en el corsé y los tacones negros de satén._

_Me dirijo a su oficina y observo que no hay nadie, entonces cambio el rumbo a su habitación._

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer con más frenetismo y siento que me quedo sin aire, ¿por qué debo recordar eso?

-Pan…-dice Trunks afligido, mirándome. Entonces se agacha y me abraza.

_Trunks estaba besando a una mujer en su cama. Ambos vestidos –por ahora- sin embargo no es un beso cargado de pasión, es el mismo beso que él me da antes de ir a la cama. Uno lleno de amor y de protección._

_¿Qué me duele más? ¿Qué me engañe besándola o que me engañe con sus sentimientos también?_

_Sin duda alguna, para eso no tengo respuesta._

_Retrocedo llevando mi mano temblorosa a mi boca y mis ojos comienzan a picar, entonces choco con su retrato mío colgado en la pared y este cae sobre el granito, rompiéndose._

_Bruscamente ambos se separan y yo corro a la sala, tomando mis pertenencias y poniéndomelas lo más rápido posible._

_¿Cómo te iba a amar? ¿A ti? ¿Una niña de 16 años?... ¡POR FAVOR, PAN!, él es Trunks Brief. El no anda con niñas como tú. El anda con mujeres._

…_Tú sin duda, no eres una mujer…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Trunks_

Observe como corría o más bien, huía de mí.

No de nuevo.

Tome de mi bolsillo una cantidad considerable de billetes y la arroje sobre la mesa antes de correr detrás de ella.

Pero no la veo por ningún lado.

Pero si la siento. Su ki, incrementándose de una manera rápida. Ella aun esta dolorida.

Aun le hago daño.

Busco con la mirada rápidamente en la calle, y no la encuentro. Así que corro al aparcamiento.

Un gemido de dolor llama mi atención y en cuestión de segundos la veo. Sentada abrazando sus piernas, llorando de una manera que jamás he visto, pero estoy seguro que ya ha hecho antes. Viendo el suelo sin molestarse en tapar su rostro.

Pan… No quiero verte llorar. Mi Pan… Sé que lo merezco.

Me agacho a su lado y la acurruco contra mi pecho mientras acaricio su liso cabello.

No mi princesa. No llores.

En cuestión de segundos, Pan me abraza y me tumba al suelo hasta quedar sobre mí, aun llorando. Seguramente he ensuciado mi camisa, pero no me importa.

Seguramente alguien nos ve nos tomaría una foto para la prensa. Pero tampoco me importa.

Nada me importa más que ella. Y siempre ha sido así.

Mi _Pan…_

La cargo entre mis brazos y me dirijo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, donde la siento y me pongo junto a ella. Cierro la puerta donde y estoy seguro que nadie nos verá aquí.

-Te amo, Pan.

Y su llanto fue convirtiéndose en algo tenue hasta silenciarse.

Sé que me escucha.

-Jamás te engañe. Emi quedo embarazada antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a estar juntos. Yo no la besé ella me beso. Trate de separarme de ella lo más sensible que pude y fue cuando me viste.

¿Cómo tendré la certeza de que me creerá?

Pan levanta su cabeza de mi pecho, dejando mi camisa totalmente mojada y se limpia el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Ella está… embarazada justo ahora, Trunks. Tienen dos hijos… Yo… Tu no puedes amarme –sorbe por la nariz-, no debes…

Suspire y tome su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a observarme. Toco con mis pulgares sus perfectas cejas y sus ojos y bajo la mano hasta el cuello.

-Mi hijo… El murió. Emi aborto unas semanas antes de dar a luz…-cierro los ojos y contengo el dolor de la perdida de mi pequeño hijo-, y Junior…

Tomo aire. Esto será difícil.

-Junior no es mi hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bra._

Deslizo el vestido blanco de novia alrededor de mi cuerpo, me coloco los tacones y salgo a que mamá me vea.

-Estás… hermosa, cariño…

-Gracias mami –contesto con una sonrisa-, este es el que usaré para la recepción.

Mi madre sonríe una vez más, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ve a cambiarte, no quisiera que Goten entre a verte. Vamos a escoger las posiciones de los invitados en las mesas de la recepción.

-Vale.

Me quito el vestido y me coloco los jeans y la blusa blanca junto a mis tacones color piel.

Nos encaminamos a la sala luego de que guardo mi vestido.

-Bueno, comencemos –dice mi madre sentándose en la silla cabecera de la mesa comedor.

Dibuja en una hoja una mesa rectangular improvisada y unas mesas cuadradas mas pequeñas a su alrededor.

-Entonces… Los Son, nosotros y los demás guerreros Z iremos en la misma mesa que es esta –dije señalando la mesa rectangular grande.

Mi madre asiente claramente de acuerdo.

-Mi padre en la cabecera izquierda y Gohan en la derecha. Tu, como siempre irias a su derecha y Trunks a la izquierda ¿no?

Mi madre niega con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que poner a Emi frente a él, no a su lado.

-¿Y si ponemos a Yamcha a su lado?

Mi madre rie irónica.

-¿Te parece buena idea?

Claro que no.

-Si –miento-, ellos ya ha superado sus diferencias.

-Ajá –dice poco segura-, ¿y si ponemos a Mr Satán?

-Eso es más factible –concuerdo antes de anotar su nombre.

-A mi lado Trunks y en frente a Emi.

-Y al lado de Trunks, Pan. Tus padrinos deben ir a tu derecha

Dudé.

-No lo sé mamá… después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos… no me parece que sea bueno juntarlos –dije-. Además, Emi por más que no me agrade es muy celosa…

Mi mamá toma un bocado de aire.

-Bueno Bra… Trunks daño todo lo que tenía con Pan hace unos años. Ahora que ella ha vuelto ambos tienen que aprender a convivir juntos. Aunque Pan no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo tu hermano es algo que a ella también le toca enfrentar –argumenta-, y no vamos a estar siempre tratando de evitar que se junten o que pasen algún momento incómodo. Emi no me cae bien, jamás será así, pero es la madre de mi futuro nieto y debo aceptarla y ella deberá aceptar también que Pan es y siempre será, parte de nuestra familia.

-Lo se mamá –comento pensativa-, pero no quiero crearles problemas.

Mi madre se afinca en la mesa con los brazos.

-No Bra, ellos ya tienen problemas y deberán resolverlos a la larga. Tu no les estarás ocasionando nada –prosiguió-, Trunks tiene mucho que explicarle a Pan y no la culpo si ella no quiere escucharlo. Con todo lo que ha hecho tu hermano yo no le escucharía, de ser Pan.

-Ni yo.

Suspiro.

-Pero Pan es… algo impredecible, tal vez si lo escuche o tal vez no quiera saber absolutamente nada de él.

Mi madre anota los nombres en la hoja de las posiciones de los invitados, dejándome con mis pensamientos acerca de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga…

-Pero, ¿tú crees que ellos puedan tener algo?

Mamá se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé. Me gusta pensar que puede ser asi en un futuro. Pero para Pan, una chica que no tiene ni 25 años, estar con un hombre que tiene un hijo y no es de ella… Eso es algo difícil. ¿Te imaginarias a Pan cuidando de un hijo que no es de ella? No digo que Trunks no tendrá tiempo para Pan, pero habrá veces en las que ella querrá salir y no podrán por Junior.

Recargo mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Trunks la ha cagado.

Y mi madre asiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

_Trunks._

-No podía dejarla, Pan. No luego de que abortara, que le terminase, que fuera con otro hombre y que este la embarazara –digo amortiguado.

Ella sigue sin pronunciar ni la más mínima palabra o sonido.

Me observa cautelosa y trato de descifrar su expresión.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que ella esté embarazada…

-Lo sé –comento apenas con un hilo de voz.

Continúa observándome.

-Te amo, Pan.

-Trunks…-dice apenas-, yo también te amo. No he podido olvidar nada, ni siquiera lo más mínimo. Y no sé qué me duele más en estos momentos; todo lo que me has dicho o el darme cuenta de que me he mentido a mí misma creyendo haberte superado –suspira con cierto aire de desahogo-. Te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos…

-Yo nunca dije que fuera así –la interrumpo.

Sonríe melancólica.

-Sé que no. Pero no voy a estar contigo cuando tu familia y todos creen que ese niño es tuyo. No cuando tal vez se críe llamándote "papá". No es que no lo quiera, porque se merece un padre y una madre… Sin embargo, no quiero ser la chica que, a los ojos de todos, ha separado a Trunks Brief y a Emi junto a su hijo. En otras condiciones –suspira, conteniendo las lágrimas-… en otras condiciones todo sería distinto…

-Pan...

-Llévame a mi casa –interrumpe y se vuelve a mí -, Querías que arregláramos el malentendido ¿no? –Sonríe triste-, ya lo arreglamos. Ahora todo está bien.

Miente, ambos lo sabemos.

Y sin más, me paso al asiento del conductor y me dispongo a conducir a la montaña Paoz.


End file.
